the_festdidgeanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Festdidgean Wikia
Welcome to the The Festdidgean Wikia THE WIKIA IS BACK UP AGAIN. WE APOLOGISE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE CAUSED. The Official Wiki for the micro-nation of Festdidgea! subreddit: (Check out the all new stylesheet!): ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/Festdidgea/ News IMPORTANT! You may have noticed some strange things occurring on the wiki (front page disappeared, stupid spam articles). Thanks to another Festdidgean, we know that the disgruntled ex-leader of the Happy Turtles is responsible for this vandalism. We have obviously returned the front page and are in the process of deleting the spam articles. Unfortunately, because of the recent events we must put in place stricter rules for editing and submitting articles. Over the coming days, will change things so that only approved users can edit and submit articles. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you have been a good member of our wiki community the only thing you will have to worry about is getting approved. We are very disappointed that things had to come to this just because of the salty actions of one person. Thankyou for understanding ~ Nils UPDATE: The Wikia is clean again. The spam articles and vandalism has been removed. Thankyou for your continued patience. >YourFestdidgea< ''(What’s happening in Festdidgea today?)'' ~''The Latest,'' by Browney498 (Head Editor) --> 07/3/2016 '@5:03pm: '''Twin Turbo has been sighted again! The locals of the great nation of Festdidgea were greatly satisfied to see Twin Turbo once again. However, this time, Twin Turbo returned in style. She fashioned her twin pram which she is greatly renown for this time, holding two children. Festdidgeans also report that there were a further couple children walking beside the pram as well. Where does she get all these children?? --> ''04/3/2016 '@'''5:27pm: '''Busted! A local Festdidgean is caught 'shitposting' on the articles of the Festdidgean Wikia. This cruel-hearted traitor was ip banned from the Wikia yesterday, meaning that there is no cause for worry for this to happen again. There is a Moderator's note above ^ (from ''Nils) in the Wikia telling you more about this disgusting criminal. We're glad to announce here at >YourFestdidgea< that this sicko has been brought to justice. Today, Nils ''has announced a stricter revision of the Wikia rules which will come into play effective immediately. The Festdidgean Wikia has apologised for the inconvenience caused during this matter. --> ''29/2/2016 '''@6:01pm: She's back! Today's sighting of Twin Turbo excited the local Festdidgeans greatly. Upon the routine approach of the Holy Festdidgean land, one local, 'Nils,' cried "Hey Guys, It's Twin Turbo, NO WAY!!" Directly after this the other Festdidgeans also went to take a look at a brisk pace. >YourFestdidgea< can confirm that the well-known Turbo pram wasn't present at the scene. The children were there however, (this excited child-lover 'Zac,' of course) and it is believed that the two kids who originally rode the Turbo are now too old and large to fit in it. It is possible that the Twin Turbo vehicle itself will never be sighted again. --> OLD NEWS HAS BEEN ARCHIVED HERE: ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/Festdidgea/comments/47bu4d/yourfestdidgea/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Festdidgean Events